The Night Before (Story of Season Fanfiction)
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: It was the night of Fall 31 and Annie wants to asked Grandma Eda about something which resulted in her spending the night in Eda's house.


**I just want to share this little one-shot of mine to everyone. This story is dedicated to Eda.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm going to use the default name for the girl character. I just want to inform the people that are going to read this story that I'm also going to post this in the fogu . com message forum, just in case that someone said that I'm just copying and pasting someone else's work in another site.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Story of Season/Bokugou Monogatari doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warning(s): Please excuse any mistakes that I made while writing this story, English is not my first language. This story might have spoiler(s) for the event of Winter 1 of Year 1, so if you don't like spoiler(s) please feel free to stop reading.**

 **Pairing(s): Annie/?**

 **Note(s): This story is a one-shot, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it to show what Annie's reaction to what happened in Winter 1 of Year 1 is. Please leave a review and tell me of what you think of the story. ^^**

* * *

 _ **Date: Fall 31**_

 _ **Year: 1**_

 _ **Time: 21:30**_

 _ **Place: Eda's House**_

* * *

"Ne, Eda-oba-chan?" Annie whispered in the dark as she carefully open the door to Eda's room.

"Yes, dearie?" Eda answered back as she sat up from her bed to give her attention to the hesitating girl.

"Um... I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, dearie."

"I just want to... I just want to asked..." she hesitated, "How... How do you know... if you like someone romantically?"

"Hoh~" Eda said as amusement appear in her eyes, "Why do you want to know my dear?"

"Its just that," Annie hesitated as she clutched the edge of her sleeping attire, "I think I... I like someone."

"Come and take a seat here, dear," Eda said as her eyes soften and she gently pat the space beside her, "You want to be sure that you like that person then?"

"Un," the girl said as she nod her head and make her way to Eda and took a seat besides Eda and Eda chuckled quietly as she took both of the girl's hand and position them over to her lap.

"You know, my dear," Eda softly said as her eyes glaze over in nostalgia(?), "This situation reminds me of the day I asked my parents the same thing."

"It does?" Annie asked with curiousity, "Can you tell me?"

"Of course," Eda paused, "The weather that night was the same as tonight..."

* * *

 _×FLASHBACK (Eda's Teenage Days)×_

 _"Mom? Dad?"_

 _"Eda?" they asked as they turned their head towards the living room door._

 _"How do you know if you like someone?"_

 _"How do you..." the mother trailed off as she started at her daughter and then towards her husband, whom also stared back at her and nod his head and made his way towards the door._

 _"I guess," she said, "You know that you like that person if you always think about them and just thinking about them brings a smile to your face. Even if you tried not to think about them, they always find a way to make you think of them..."_

 _"Is that all the signs?" Eda prodded with curiousity._

 _"No, Eda," the mother answered, "When you see that person, does your heart race faster than normal?"_

 _"No, I don't think so," Eda answered._

 _"Then there's a possibility that you don't like that person,"_

 _"What are the signs that you like someone romantically?"_

 _"Lastly, Eda," her mother said as she smiled gently, "Your heart will tell you if you like that person."_

 _"My heart?"_

 _"Yes, your heart," she said as she put her hand to where Eda's heart is supposed to be, "When you see that person, this will pound really fast which would then make you really nervous."_

 _"I see..." Eda trailed off._

 _"Is there something else that you want to know, Eda?"_

 _"I think that's it, Mom," Eda said after a moment of silence and she moved swing her head from left to right, "Goodnight, Mom. See you tomorrow."_

 _"Goodnight, Eda." she replied back as she kissed Eda's forehead and they both stand up and head towards the door._

 _×END OF FLASHBACK×_

* * *

"Something like that happened in the past?" Annie said as Eda finished telling the story.

"Yes, dearie, something like that happened in the past," Eda said,"Did you learn something from it?"

"Un, Eda-oba-chan," Annie responded as she mentioned the signs that signifies that you like someone.

"Eda-oba-chan..." Annie hesitated, "Is... Is it alright if... If I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course, my dear," Eda said as she softly smiled and moved over a little and made a space for Annie to lay down on the bed.


End file.
